Ma vie, mes amours, mes emmerdes - Je suis un Viking pacifique
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: La vie d'un Viking pacifique qui voulait recouvrir le monde de fleurs étant petit...Petite, plutôt...


Titre : Ma vie, mes amours, mes emmerdes - Je suis un Viking pacifique

Rating : M (y'a des chances)

Personnage : Léan Marie

Note de l'auteur : Plusieurs petites fictions que j'avais envie de faire dpeuis longtemps. Je commence avec les deux normands (séparement, Nathalie viendra après) parce que je connais leur histoire sur le bout des doigts. Ensuite ce sera Stefan et Nolwenn et pour les autres, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour bien assimiler leurs histoires...Bref, ce sont les épisodes importants d la vie de mes régions, et voilà le premier chapitre de celle de Léan !

* * *

Une Enfance Perturbée

Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Léanne. Je suis une petite fille presque comme les autres. En fait, je suis vouée à devenir, plus tard, une nation. Et j'espère que je serais une gentille nation ! Je voudrais recouvrir le monde entier de fleurs et qu'il n'y ait plus de conflits, plus de guerres ! Tout le monde serait content, non ?

Je suis plutôt grande de taille, pour une enfant, enfin, je suis plus grande que Stefan (mais lui il est tout petit) et j'ai de longs cheveux blonds ! Tellement longs que des fois je tombe en marchant dessus…Alors je fais des nattes et je refais des nattes avec les nattes et puis j'attache tout sinon…Je passerais mon temps à tomber ! J'ai des yeux gris, tout grands, tout ouverts, et je souris beaucoup ! Mais je pleure beaucoup aussi…Parce que j'aime pas quand les gens se battent autour de moi…Ils devraient tous se faire des câlins et s'offrir des fleurs !

Ma maman s'appelle Hannah (mais je l'appelle maman) et elle est très forte ! Elle est très grande ! Et elle aussi elle a de très longs cheveux blonds, mais elle les attache pas parce qu'elle marche pas dessus, elle…Elle a les même yeux que moi, gris…Elle est vraiment belle ! C'est la plus belle maman du monde ! Elle a une grande hache pour repousser tous les méchants ! Elle aimerait que j'apprenne à me battre mais j'ai pas envie…Je préfère faire des câlins à tout le monde ! Et en plus ça marche ! Un jour, elle voulait taper sur un monsieur brun avec pleins de boucles et habillé en armure, et je lui ai fait un câlin en lui demandant de ne pas nous envahir…Et il est parti. Rome, il s'appelait, je crois…

Moi, je ne veux pas me battre, mais mon frère jumeau, Nat, c'est une autre histoire…Il est toujours en train de se disputer avec Nolwenn, la sœur de Stefan…Il est vraiment très fort, Nat, mais il est méchant…Il me trouve bruyante mais c'est lui qui crie tout le temps…Et quand je pleure trop il me tape dessus…

Maman nous emmène souvent chez Armorique, c'est une dame aux cheveux roux très gentille…Des fois. Des fois elle est gentille et des fois non. Imprévisible, comme dit maman…Souvent, maman et Armorique parlent toutes les deux, entre grandes, et nous laissent, Nat et moi, avec le petit frère et la petite sœur d'Armorique. Stefan et Nolwenn…Leur maman s'appelle Lyonnaise mais ils l'appellent Celte. Elle est souvent avec Gaule alors ils ne la voient pas beaucoup…Il paraît qu'ils ont pleins d'autres frères et sœurs mais ils vivent ailleurs. Moi, j'aime beaucoup Stefan, il est gentil (même s'il est tout petit) et il essaye de m'aider à ce que tout le monde fasse la paix ! Mais quand Nat et Nolwenn se battent, il va toujours aider sa petite sœur…C'est sûrement normal, il veut la protéger…

Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, on est chez Armorique, dans le jardin. Nolwenn et Nat boudent, je crois, ils ne sont pas en train de se taper dessus. Ca fait du bien un peu de paix…

- J'aime pas les rousses parce qu'elles sentent la mousse, j'aime pas les rousses, je préfère les ours, se mit à chantonner Nat.

Je soupire. La paix va être brisée dans trois…Deux…Un…

- Et moi j'aime pas les blonds parce qu'ils sont cons, j'aime pas les blonds j'préfère le gazon !

- Ben bouffe le ton gazon !

- C'est à toi que je vais le faire bouffer !

Nolwenn court et pousse Nat au sol en écrasant ses bras. Je vois Nat qui crie et essaye de la mordre mais elle est déjà en train d'arracher de l'herbe pour lui faire manger. Il crie encore plus et arrive à la mettre au sol à sa place, recrachant les quelques brins qu'elle a réussi à lui enfourner dans la bouche. Il n'a même pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que j'entends Stefan crier « J'arrive ! » et se précipiter au secours de sa sœur. Mais il trébuche sur une motte de terre et tombe le nez dans l'herbe. Effrayée, je vais le voir en m'asseyant à côté de lui, l'aidant à se relever. Il a le nez tout rouge et des grosses larmes au coin des yeux. Il est vraiment maladroit. C'est trop mignon.

- J'ai mal…

- C'est normal, Stefan…Viens, on va mettre de l'eau dessus…

Il acquiesce doucement et je lui prends la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à la rivière. Une fois qu'on est arrivés, il s'accroupit pour se mettre de l'eau sur le visage pendant que je regarde le paysage. Nat et moi sommes les seuls enfants à être autorisés à venir chez Armorique. Stefan et Nolwenn ne connaissent pas les autres personnes de la Gaule. Armorique dit qu'elle veut les préserver des convoitises et des conquêtes tant qu'ils sont petits…C'est mignon, en fait, elle s'inquiète mais elle veut pas le dire. Stefan lui ressemble beaucoup. Quand il veut dire des choses, il les dit pas. Par fierté. C'est idiot. Mais c'est mignon.

On reste au bord de la rivière à discuter, loin des deux barbares qui doivent encore se disputer. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Nat arrive pour se mettre de l'eau sur le bras. Je m'approche pour voir ce qu'il a. Une grosse morsure. Et il saigne.

- C'est un animal sauvage qui t'a fait ça… ? demande-je, inquiète.

- Ouais. Roux. Avec les yeux verts. Et un sale caractère.

Nolwenn, donc…Elle ne doit pas être en meilleur état. Stefan me fait signe et s'en va. Il va sûrement voir comment elle va…Nat et Nolwenn ne feront sûrement jamais la paix…Ils devraient s'offrir des fleurs.

* * *

- Léanne ! Léanne !

Je sursaute quand Stefan me saute presque dessus. Il a l'air tout effrayé alors je lui caresse les cheveux.

- J'ai entendu une discussion de Scandinavie et Armorique ! Scandinavie a dit que…Que…Qu'elle allait laisser Nat et toi tout seuls dans un désert de glace pour que vous deveniez forts !

Je ne dis rien, choquée. Maman va faire ça… ? J'ai pas envie…Je veux pas devenir forte…Et j'ai pas envie d'être toute seule…Enfin, avec Nat, mais ça veut dire que je verrais plus maman…Et Stefan…Et tout le monde…Mais je sais que je dois devenir une nation, et une nation, ça doit être fort…

- Stefan, j'ai pas envie de partir…

- Mais moi non plus j'ai pas envie que tu partes !

- Mais j'ai pas le choix…

Un grand silence s'installe. On ne sait plus quoi dire.

- Je sais ! Pour que tu survives et que tu puisses revenir, on va se faire une promesse ! lance tout à coup Stefan.

Je le regarde, surprise, et il me prend les mains en levant un peu la tête. Forcément, je suis plus grande que lui.

- Quand tu seras revenue, et bien on se mariera !

- C'est vrai… ?

- Vrai de vrai ! Et on aura des enfants ! D'accord ? Alors il faut que tu reviennes ! Et moi aussi je vais devenir fort pendant ce temps-là, comme ça je pourrais te protéger et protéger nos enfants !

- Et…Et on pourra avoir un ours ?

- Euh…Si tu veux. Mais il faut que tu reviennes ! Tu reviendras ?

- Je reviendrais !

Il sourit et je souris aussi. J'ai peur mais je dois devenir forte et revenir ! Je penserais à Stefan tous les jours, voilà, comme ça j'arriverais à tenir le coup ! Il faut que je prévienne Nat pour qu'il fasse ses aux revoir à Nolwenn. Je suis sûr qu'il l'aime bien, en vrai. Un jour, je l'ai vu lui offrir des fleurs. Ils pensent que personne ne les voit. Hihi. C'est trop mignon.

* * *

J'ai froid. J'ouvre les yeux et observe l'endroit où je me trouve. Ce n'est pas mon lit…Il fait froid…Vraiment froid…Je grelotte et me lève. J'avais une couverture en fourrure sur moi. Je la prends et la serre contre mon corps. Alors ça y est. Maman nous a abandonné. Je cherche Nat. Ah, il est là, il dort encore…Il a l'air gelé lui aussi…Il a une couverture comme moi mais ça n'a pas l'air suffisant…J'enlève la mienne et la pose sur lui, l'enroulant dans les fourrures. Le sol est dur. On est dans une grotte et dehors, de la neige tombe. J'éternue. Je vais geler si je reste comme ça. Il faut que je bouge. Je me met à explorer la grotte. Maman nous a laissé un tas de bois, sûrement pour faire du feu. Il y a également deux tas de vêtements. Je mets une paire de bottes en cuir et fourrure et une cape. C'est mieux comme ça, j'ai moins froid. Il y a également un peu de nourriture. De la viande et quelques légumes. Ca veut sûrement dire qu'on devra aller chasser et se débrouiller seuls plus tard…

- Léanne…Alors ça y est ?

Je me retourne et hoche la tête. Nat s'est réveillé. Il se lève et laisse les couvertures au sol. Je lui donne les vêtements que maman nous a laissé. On regarde dehors.

- Tu crois que maman va venir nous chercher un jour ?

- Je sais pas…Je sais pas…

* * *

Léan : C'est obligé que ce soit écrit au féminin ?

Beeeen...Euh...Joker ?

Review ? :3


End file.
